


Wendigo

by yomigami



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Cannibalism, It's unhealthy, M/M, Unrequited Love, lol i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomigami/pseuds/yomigami
Summary: Jin wants to end Ragna's suffering in the most loving way he can.





	

  
_They are afflicted with neither lunacy, hypochondria, nor frenzy; but have a combination of all these species of disease, which affects their imaginations and causes them a more than canine hunger. This makes them so ravenous for human flesh that they pounce upon women, children, and even upon men, like veritable werewolves, and devour them voraciously, without being able to appease or glut their appetite – ever seeking fresh prey, and the more greedily the more they eat._  
**\- Relations des Jésuites de la Nouvelle-France**

No matter what, some things are just fated to happen. Ragna had been splayed out on the cold cathedral floor, arms and legs spread. He tried to move them, in an agonizingly slow moment, but found that he was frozen still. The only movement he was capable of producing was a weak clasp of his fingers to the palm of his hand, and even then he felt like his fingertips up to his arm were in the throes of deep frostbite. Ragna felt a raw and just as ingrained sense of fear overpowering him as the roots of an ancient tree. He was unable to turn his head when he heard the echoing tap of metallic shoes on the marble floor, though must have had a vague sense of who it was.

Jin.

Ragna felt for a moment as if his mouth had been opened without his brain’s permission, but he could not see in front of him easily as the dismal and unholy cold had somehow reached his brain’s wiring and prevented him from processing what was happening in real time. Everything felt slow, and blurry, as if lagging. The sounds were heard, but painfully antecedent to what happened before him. He felt the depress of frosty fingers against the inside of his cheek and tongue before he saw Jin’s lovingly malevolent grin barely centimeters from his face. 

“I bet nii-san’s really chilly in here.” Jin’s airy voice stirred something in Ragna, but he could only slur something indignantly against his brother’s gratingly freezing fingers. “Would you like me to warm you up~?”

Ragna tried to shake his head, fervently and angrily, but he could barely move. He shut his eyes. The cold burned. He could distinctly feel a creeping and uncomfortable sensation in his lips, but was frightened to open his eyes. The hell, he thought, my eyes; they feel frozen shut. But when he felt a tearing feeling, throbbing and suddenly miserable, his eyes flew open. The cold air stung, but he felt his pupils blow out in horrific, horrific pain. Ragna shouted something indecipherable; more a combination of a shriek and a roar than a shout, and strained to see what had happened.

Jin had bitten off Ragna’s lower lip. 

How he had done it so easily was of no concern to Ragna, he briefly struggled to move his hands and push his little brother away. With the waves of adrenaline came the heightened ability to sense time again, and the ability to move. Ragna was now easily and clearly able to see that his hands had been frozen to the floor, tight and painful. He could additionally now see that his wrists were turning an ugly, rotten purplish blue from the potent ice of Yukianesa. 

“Get.. uh he.. Ay.. om e!” Ragna quickly discerned how damn hard it was to speak with a nonexistent bottom lip. It was possible that this endeavor was something Jin thought would warm Ragna up, and it did, to his surprise, but god if it wasn’t awful. The bitter cold must have numbed his now empty feeling wound, because he could not feel anything anymore.

“I only wanted to kiss you..” Jin feigned an innocent and doe-eyed look, fluttering his eyelashes in a faux kittenish way. “But I think I kissed too hard.” Jin licked his teeth, Ragna could see, under his bluish, icy lips.

“Amn ight..! Ucking urts!” Ragna yelled, pulling against his hand’s restraints. But now he could not move them, for they were nearly frozen solid. For a split second, Ragna was aware that if he did make it out of this situation alive, he would surely not survive with both of his current hands. He briefly contemplated activating his grimoire. But because of Yukianesa’s power, he probably would not have been able to do much let alone escape.

“I want to kiss you more.. On your neck.. Your chest.. Your stomach.. Everywhere.”

Ragna was stunned into submission by Jin. His little brother saying these things was not out of the ordinary, but restraining him like this? Jin would pout if he could not coerce a good fight out of Ragna, so why would he hold him down to the point he couldn’t even struggle? He simply shut his eyes with a pained grimace and let out a breathy snarl.

“O.” Was all Ragna could force out of his mangled mouth.

“No..? You’re so cruel.” Jin smirked and reached forward, stroking Ragna’s cheek with a soft and oddly gentle hand. “I know you want to kiss me.”

He didn’t want to kiss Jin. Not like this, not in this situation. Maybe a brotherly kiss on the forehead if Jin behaved, but after all that had happened to them, barely once it had crossed his mind. Ragna shook his head aggressively.

“O!” He shouted. In the back of his mind, he knew it was futile to protest against Jin’s desires.

“Don’t be so loud, nii-san. Look, I’ll kiss you here..” Jin seemed to be whispering now, or it could have possibly been the pounding in Ragna’s head that drowned it out.

Jin pressed his warm mouth to Ragna’s neck. He could feel Jin’s tender breathing there as he exhaled softly, and could feel his own blood pumping rapidly. He wanted to tell Jin to stop, that it wasn’t right to do this here, that they were brothers. But he knew it wouldn’t change Jin’s mind. All he could do at this point was just keep still and accept it, though his nature begged him not to, to break the restraints and run, or even beat half the life out of his younger brother. Jin would not listen, that he knew.

Ragna was puzzled when he watched Jin pull off his white gloves and place them neatly beside Ragna’s body. Something in him was keen to notice the sharpness of Jin’s nails, which he had never paid attention to before. Now, their incisiveness seemed like a symbol of impending doom. He watched as Jin dug his nails into his older brother’s skin, not hard enough to break the skin, but just enough to be uncomfortable. Jin kept his mouth still against Ragna’s neck, licking it slowly with his hot tongue, flicking in and out. 

“..Hy?” Ragna asked with a breathy sigh. Half of him was aroused and half of him was terrified, and it showed in his voice. Jin obviously picked up on that nuance as he peered at Ragna with half-lidded eyes, that dangerous green shining at him from icy lashes.

“I have to kill you.” Jin moved his tongue away from Ragna’s neck, leaving a trail of saliva from the now red mark to his tongue. “If I don’t do it now, someone will get to you first.”

Ragna did not respond, but watched as Jin shifted his hips so his crotch was pressed up against Ragna’s. Jin was much smaller than him, he noted. Shorter. Smaller and younger looking than Ragna remembered.

“But.. I want to kill nii-san in my own way.” Jin smiled at Ragna, an innocent and childish smile. Ragna could not remember the last time he saw that soft of an expression on Jin’s face. He had always seen Jin with a warped and disgusting cheshire grin, and thought that his younger brother was now incapable of making such a genuine expression of emotion. He closed his eyes.

“You’re suffering, aren’t you? One day soon, you will turn into the Beast. I’m going to put you out of your misery.” Jin’s claws dug into Ragna’s skin, harder, more brutal. He could feel the warmth of blood seeping out of the depressions by now. He kept his eyes shut tight.

“I will kill nii-san so sweetly that he won’t want to be with anyone else ever again.”

When Ragna slowly opened an eye to peer at him, he saw that a kind of dazzling, bestial brilliance had risen in Jin’s eyes. Jin slowly lifted his hips and inched his body up towards Ragna’s face, his head now low. He said nothing. Jin pressed his mouth against Ragna’s neck again, shoving his tongue against the skin. He still said nothing.

He did not say anything when Jin bit down, in feral vexation, on his throat, ripping it away from his body like a crazed animal. He did not say anything, and he could not, when Jin ate it like he had not eaten in centuries, scrabbled psychotically at his skin, tore off pieces that he shoved into his mouth. Ragna only kept his eyes open, fixed on Jin, hoping to find any sort of semblance of guilt or remorse, until he could not see any more. Nothing more now but wild and violent love, those once grass-green eyes from his childhood now tainted with lust and the desire for vengeance. 

Perhaps it was when Ragna closed his eyes and died for the first--, no, the hundredth, thousandth time, when he saw that hall of mirrors; his mangled body being defiled greedily over and over again by his own little brother, that he realized in a sick, twisted way, Jin was the only one he ever wanted.


End file.
